User talk:Elgb333
Vote Hi, could you vote on my Season 2 opener: Horace Altman vs King Arthur? It really is your choice though. Deathblade 100 (talk) 19:50, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Elgb thank you for giving me the idea for changing the normal Musketeer to the Musketeer of the Guard,also i change special and mid range weapons too,thank you MilenHD (talk) Vote. Hey,could you vote in my new blog User_blog:MilenHD/Hua Mulan vs Owain Glyndŵr,thanks for your attention. MilenHD (talk) 10:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Voting Could you check on my Openings for battles blog? Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey Elgb333,can you vote on my new blog:User blog:MilenHD/Julius Caesar vs Yue Fei,thank you ;) MilenHD (talk) King Kong vs Indominus Rex Woah, Elgb! Are you going to do King Kong vs Indominus Rex? Well, if so.... I'm (just saying) very excited about it and I'm looking forward towards that! I myself have a battle plan with Indominus Rex facing another creature from the same franchise as King Kong's! Well... You know the "other formidable creature" in 2005 King Kong who can fight Indominus Rex... I'm just saying, I'm pretty surprised when you edited the I-Rex page and added "Will fight King Kong", I'm hyped about that. Just that, thank you. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 06:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Battle Schedule Oh lol I will be releasing the V. rex vs I. rex battle around 27 or 28 June, straight after I finished my Grimlock vs Iron Man battle. The format for my V. rex vs I. rex battle is nearly done, you can see it on my Sandbox on my user page, you'll see. And I don't think it's awkward that we released both of our vs Indominus rex battles together at the same time accidentally XD. In fact, I felt that it's like, we're both are "mind-linked" XD. Well, we may discuss who will be releasing his battle first, alright? Even you can start it now. I'm a little inactive later though. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 10:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Last Message Well thank you then, bro. Thanks for the support. And... I think my battle of Indominus rex and Vastatosaurus rex will be very long... Around 2 weeks or so. You think you can be patient with that? I'm not really sure about that but... It's up to you lol. Anyway, big thanks, pal! And I will try to make Indominus' first badass appearance here.. If he wins lol. Though... What do you think if V. Rex wins lol. Nah, the votes will decide it all... Elgb, I'll be posting my V vs I rex battle some.more hours. Just a reminder. And I don't want to use the dialogue prologue thing on my Sandblx lol. I only want to use the one prologue like a poet in my Sandbox lol. Sure thing pal. Let's see who has the best battle lol. But I think I will get a worse battle because my prologue itself is bad lol. I decided not to use that prologue unluckily. I only use the top prologue. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 11:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Minor edits I saw what you did with the Rorschach page. While I'll thank you for getting rid of something unnecessary, the edit itself was also wrong. Things like category removal or addition, grammar, spelling, etc. can all be done whenever you're actually editing. Updating the status and adding an original, bettter biography are the only types of edits that should be done on their own. Appel's been doing the same thing for months, and we've had to ban him (and we'll likely ban him again since he's refused to listen) for it. I don't want for you to get banned either. Cfp3157 (talk) 03:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey Elgb. Could you vote on my Season finale? Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Finally Yo,Elgb you're favourite fight is open and canvote now.Here is the batlle card Re: Let's do this Alright, I will make the titlecard, is there an pic of Bigby you want me to use in it? --Appel (talk) 19:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Let's do this What do ya think? --Appel (talk) 12:24, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Minor change I've changed the number of zombies on my Halloween Special. It's up to you whether you want to edit your vote. Cheers. Deathblade 100 (talk) 11:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Bigby Weapons and Other Thigns Hey are you gonna add Bigby's weapons and powers soon? Btw I think we should scrap the gallery thing becease I can't find alot of Kiri pics of him in actoin. Appel (talk) 12:32, October 28, 2015 (UTC) X-Factor I have an few ideas for X-Factors: Training, Expiriance, Brutality, Strenght, Calm Under Fire, Intelligence, Agility, Marksmanship. Appel (talk) 12:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Avalon? Should we give Kiri Avalon to give him an edge to Bigby's duribility? -Appel (talk) 11:11, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:X-Factors I have added some small things. It should be good now. -Appel (talk) 15:44, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Final Thoughts Alright then. I just thought to add Avalon as an ting to give Kiri some more duribility ya know? And since it isn't partof his main arsenal we don't have to give him it. Anyway, I will make my last edits and post it. You can write the battle for it if you want, beacese it will take an long ass time before I would ever write one for it. -Appel (talk) 16:30, November 2, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Keep your vote as an tie-breaker. You can't really vote on the battle normelly becease you made it. Qustion Hey I was just wondering, where die you het the info for Bigby's guns? -Appel (talk) Re: Could you write the info for M1911, the Thompson adn the Carbine for me? I have an very bussy week. -Appel (talk) Nevermind I have talked with Wass and Skully and they said the weapons are alright. So scratch what I said earlier. -Appel (talk) 18:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Additoin Don't worry. I will write it down in the notes sectoin. -Appel (talk) 12:46, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Battle Hey Elgb, have you written the battle yet? If you did just post it in my sandbox. -Appel (talk) 19:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I will write the Expert's Opinion Re: It's alright. Will you eventualy write a battle? -Appel (talk) 20:21, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Vote? Hey mate. Hope I'm not disturbing you but, could you vote on my most recent battle? Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 10:18, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Writing I am first going to write the Joestar group vs. Dead Men and then I am going to do the intro to Kiri vs. Bigby if that's okay. --Appel (talk) 14:13, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Vote I am kinda lazy latly, so I am not gonna finish my vote, sorry --Appel (talk) 14:05, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Vote Hey mate, reckon you could spare the time to vote on my battle? Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 09:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Writers Block Hey Elgb, I have bin trying to come up with the intro for Kiri vs Bigby for a while but I can't think of something or how to put that sutff into text, so it might take a while before I have something (mabey you can pop in the chat sometime so we could brain storm?). Anyway, I other beter news I do have some ideas for the Jonathan vs. Dracula battle so look out for that one. --Appel (talk) 11:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vote I can't finish it, due to me not being near a computer source nor my iPad until Sunday. I was leaning towards the Lone Ranger due to his superior markemanship, hand-to-hand skills, and tactics, but I know I wouldn't have been able to sway anyone. Cfp3157 (talk) 12:11, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Bad News So I have bad news Elgb, my laptop broke (brother did it on porpuse) and all my data is losy, including my intro to Kiri vs Bigby. --Appel (talk) 13:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up mate. I thought it looked strange when I edited it but forgot to check it. Wassboss (talk) 15:36, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Vote? Hey mate, I noticed you reserved a vote on my most recent battle and I would appreciate it if you made good on your promise. Cheers. Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:22, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Iron Brigade edit for fairness! Hey, so I went ahead and changed out the Spencer for the Sharps as you suggested which is a far better fair match for the Tabatière. So if you want to change your vote at all, be my guest!--[[User:Grand Admiral Harmon|'Grand Admiral Harmon']] 19:45, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Change edge Hey mate, you may need to change your vote to replace the hatchet I've been forced to remove in to the Wendigo/Skinwalker match. Cheers. Deathblade 100 (talk) 12:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Unknowns Members Hey Elgb I wanted to replace change the infobox of the Unknowns to the group infobox, but I couldn't find wich characters were part of it, so can you do it? Or atleast send me a list of all the members? --Appel (talk) 16:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC) How the hell is my battle one sided?Of course one is going to have an advantage over the other that's Deadliest Warrior for you but still i don't see anything onesided about it and also I am not Bulgarian bias my battles are fair Look at the Romanian Rebels vs Bulgarian Rebels battle for instance.The reason why i made Levski more brave and brutal in the XFactor area was because Garibaldi was more trained so i tought that more training=less brutality and more precision and because Graibaldi's main role was to unite multiple states into a single nation while Levski's was to free a nation from an empire.Another proof that i'm not bulgarian bias is because from what you gathered it's an easy victory for Graibaldi and i'm going to consider your vote wheter you like it or not.Ssdmarista (talk) 18:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Are you happy now? I personally edited my own battle into disregarded sections. 123chaseyoung (talk) 15:55, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Permission Since you don't come often on chat I will just leave this in front of your doorstep. I would like to ask you for permission in reposting your battles (preferentially the ones involving warriors from comic books) on the fanfic forum site of comicvine.com - in the posts I will add in a disclaimer saying that you wrote the battle as well as link to the original blog post. BattleGames1 (talk) 03:41, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Blair vs Johnson voting problems Wow. I cannot get a break. I make finish my vote. My vote edit disappears. I make another vote. I copy that so I won't lose it. Wiki does not publish that vote. I come here to tell you about my problems and as to why I cannot publish the rest of the vote. That long wall of text ALSO DISAPPEARS. SO FAR EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHIT FOR ME. Here's my short, secondary rest of the vote that I managed to save. Have a nice day. The Wiki ate away 15 minutes or so of my work and now I'll have to write everything again. I am very irked. Rifles: '''The Vetterli has the longer range and can be fired more comfortably while lying/lieing in prone. I'm gonna keep this short because I am not in the mood to write this I want to get this over with goddamn it I'm pissed. Edge: Blair Special: I cannot decide, polar opposites, Long range vs short range. Cannot decided. Edge: Tie Winner: '''Johnson County Residents: They have better tactics and weaponry, allowing them to win this fight. Sorry if this is too short (PAUSE). Snigel (talk) 22:55, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Snigel Human Alliance vs. Blackstone Legion I have a new battle for the Blackstone Legion and I do admit the last fight was unfair for the Wenja Tribe but the Human Alliance are pretty much equal with their opponents. I don't have any votes yet and you're my most persistent and favorite voter so I just wanted to let you know. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 00:57, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Rena Ryuguu vs. Harry Warden I have a new match up and it's currently at a tie so I was wondering if you want to vote on it. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 23:17, December 8, 2017 (UTC) My vote Hey man. Because my internet's acting upo, I can't post my vote on the page. I'll post it here instead: Deathblade's "I can't believe someone's stolen my battle idea three times in a row!" edges Okay, Arsenals: Draw. So in one corner we have a maid armed with a Kingsman Umbrella, dual Sistema pistols, a Belt Buckle pistol, and M26 grenades. In the other, we have a maid with a PPK and a magic phone, a .357 Revolver, a Colt M1903 and enough explosives to arm a guerrilla movement. Rosarita may have the arsenal to eliminate Minene from the game but even if Minene dies, she'll still have a last ditch chance to take out her target or Rosarita. Minene's Escape Diary will allow her to avoid Rosarita indefinitely but, their arsenals are too evenly matched and suited for two completely seperate purposes; Rosarita's all out combat style and Minene's more covert and sneaky assassination style. Winner: Minene Uryuu. This was a close match. Rosarita makes a good bodyguard with her expert markmanship and FARC training but, Minene has been fighting and killing since she was a child. With the amount of experience Minene has, I believe she will win a rather hard fought battle and finally assassinate her target. Deathblade 100 (talk) 04:31, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Minene Prep Time Does Minene have any prep time or is it just a random attack? --Appel (talk) 19:10, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Vote Trade/Request Hey, Elgb! Leo, Appel, Wass, and I decided to make a huge collab, but we're short on vtoes at the moment. I'd just like to request if you could drop one by over here, and I'll vote on whatever battles you have open at the moment. Thanks for your time! Dargoo Faust (talk) 19:40, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Your vote I'd prefer it if you finish your vote so I can close voting on my battle. Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 13:12, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Fate Tourney Responding to this Entries to the fate tourney should be up for a while, and is up indefinitely until Appel and WS turn in their entries. Considering I've expanded entries, I'd love to have you on board, and I don't see voting coming in until after we do a vote on X-Factors similar to El Almien's tourney. I expect voting for the tourney winner to come around March or April, but if that still causes issues than no worries. Just to say off the bat, it's alright if you enter and not vote, but I understand if you feel bad about it. There's absolutely no need to apologize. I'm very happy you turned in a vote in the first place, and completely understand if you are busy. The only reason I have a lot of time at the moment is because I'm in between Film productions, and earlier this year I only had enough time to post a collab that was already mostly written. I'd love to see more wiki activity on all boards, but people have lives, and you shouldn't feel ashamed about attending to your needs. Have a good one, Dargoo Dargoo Faust (talk) 03:59, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Message You Sent Yesterday Thanks for the good words, ELGB. It’s also very great to see you back after such a large break, even if it’s just for a short time. I’m going to be trying to help improve the wiki over this summer, as well as try and motivate more community activity. Dargoo Dargoo Faust (talk) 17:10, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Voting BotS? Hey would you like to drop a vote for BotS? Teh blog. --Appel (talk) 00:49, July 10, 2018 (UTC) User Warrior Duel I was wondering if you'd like to bring back Sir Bors of Newcastle from the old Ancient User Tourney for another battle with my user warrior Justin the Leopard Hippo. I think that he would make a great opponent if you brought back his superhuman attributes and Greek Fire. Sorry to bug you again but I was wondering what weapons you wanted him to use. I was thinking: Short Range:Longsword and Customized Targe vs. Nata and Carthaginian Shield Mid Range:Halberd vs. Iron Pole Long Range:Composite Crossbow vs. Hunting Bow Special Weapon:Mantrap vs. War Club Support Weapon:Greek Fire vs. Daisy And I was hoping it could be a squad battle with five men on each side. I'm assuming Sir Bors of Newcastle would be aided by English Mercenaries while Justin the Leopard Hippo would be aided by Inuit Warriors. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 20:22, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Zombies vs Vampires DW rematch Hey man. If you ever want to find out more about the Romero style zombies used in the show, I recommend the Romero Zombies page from Zombiepedia. Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:17, July 24, 2018 (UTC) User Psycho Duel I'd like to inform you that I've completed Sir Bors of Newcastle vs. Justin the Leopard Hippo and it's my longest fight yet which I hope you'll find enjoyable. But I would like to pit your other User Warrior, Dan the Decapitator from the Hunger Games Tournament, and pit him against my old Dead By Daylight Killer, Kyle Drake, who I've updated a bit for a clash of the psychotic killers. I would give Dan prep time to compensate for his opponent’s superhuman physicality and give him back his molotov cocktails to take advantage of one of Kyle's weaknesses in order to make the fight fairer. Thanks again Elgb, glad you liked it, and I hope I'll be able to make Dan the Decapitator vs. Kyle Dash just as good as the last User Warrior fight. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 10:55, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Discord If you click on the Connect button on the Discord widget then it will give you an automatic invite and you'll be able to join. If you discord name is different to your wiki name though you'll have to let us know when you join so we know who you are. Wassboss (talk) 18:15, November 10, 2018 (UTC)